


Afternoon Loving

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys get closer.





	Afternoon Loving

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 506: Easy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Afternoon Loving

~

“But as addictive as this is,” Draco breathed, “I need to fuck you now.” 

“Do it,” Harry whispered. “I’m more than ready.” 

“Yes, you are,” Draco agreed. Removing his fingers, he cast another Lubricating Spell before shifted Harry’s legs over his shoulders, positioning himself, and pushing into Harry, who arched his back in response. 

When Draco started his rhythmic thrusting, Harry’s cock actually thickened. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, digging his fingers into Draco’s shoulders. “How does this feel…so good?”

“Easy,” Draco whispered. “I’m brilliant in bed.” 

Harry’s laugh morphed into a moan as Draco began pounding away at his prostate. 

~

Harry had assumed he couldn’t come again so soon, but sex with Draco was clearly different. First, it was easy to get hard with him. Just being in his presence ignited a fire in Harry’s core. 

That, coupled with the sensation of being surrounded, _owned_ by someone he loved, made their sex more than just two people joining bodies. As Harry stared up into Draco’s quicksilver eyes, he felt as if they were entwining their very souls. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Harry,” he choked out. “Your face—” 

Dragging Draco’s face down, Harry kissed him, holding him as they both came apart. 

~


End file.
